Mechanically controlled machines have a disadvantage in that their characteristics are fixed into the design. For instance, in mechanically controlled earth moving machines, the relation between operator lever and implement speed is manufactured into the mechanisms that connect the lever motion to the mechanism that shifts the spool. Once built, that relationship is fixed and cannot be changed on the fly. Even the current generation of electronically controlled machines, wherein the characteristics are programmed in software, have fixed characteristics that cannot be altered on the fly, unless the code is changed and entered into the machine controller box.
A user of a machine, however, may not feel comfortable operating a machine with predetermined characteristics. Perhaps they are proficient in the use of the machine and prefer a different than what is designed into the machine. Such inflexibility may lead to production loss for that operator. Another situation in which a different response may be desired, is when a novice operator is operating a machine. A novice operator may be pushing the machine beyond its normal operating ranges, therefor, it may be desirable to have different responses to avoid damage to a machine.
Thus, there is a need for allowing an operator of a machine to select a desired response of an electronically controlled sub-system associated with a work machine.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.